Survival
Alternate Understanding Your mind works to understand the nuances of combat only to make yourself more of a stalwart. Your energy is best used defensively, and your training has made use of that fact. Effects: * +2 Ki Modifier. * Begin with two powes from the Defensive Ki or Telekinetics Tree. * Your Ki Shield has MNT*15 HP. * Your Ki Shield regenerates your MNT on each of your actions. * Your Ki Shield ignores Armor Piercing. * You may use all non-Invent auras and shields as if you were two levels higher than you actually are. * All your Shield Invents automatically have the Reflexive add-on for free and using a Shield Invent reflexively does not increase the ki cost. * You begin with a Shield Invent with a base of 20 invent points instead of the normal 30. This is not increased by racial features or other uniques. This invent shield may be used once per round rather than the standard once per 2 rounds. * Using invent shields in combat cost you half experience negatives. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Blinding Celerity You're exceptionally fast, and seem to be able to move and react quicker than anyone else. You're always a half second ahead of those around you, which is often suprising when you interject between their attacks. Effects: * Your APR calculation uses SPD/20, rather than SPD/25. * +2 to all Strikes and Dodges. * You may freely move up to two of your actions to wherever you want in the round, however you can not move them in front of your opponent's first action. * Your Flight Multiplier gets a +5 bonus. And get an additional +1 bonus to your Flight Multiplier every other level, starting at level 3 (3, 5, 7, 9, etc) Notes: * If you win initiative, you can choose to move your first action behind your opponents first. * When multiple people with BC are fighting, the person with the lowest initiative moves his two actions where he wants first, followed then the highest. This must be done before anyone acts in the round and you can not move your actions up before your opponent's first action. This may only be done pre-round, and you should announce its use in your initiative roll. * In any fight where there's more than two people fighting; all players with this unique declare the use of BC and move their last action of the round to the front of the round, right behind the person who wins initiative. This option replaces the normal option for moving two actions and you must choose to do this before the first person acts. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Blur When you want to be, you can be fast. Really fast. An impossible blur of motion, even. Effects: * +1 APR * You gain +2 Strike and +2 Dodge * You begin play with the basic flight power. * Combat Teleport and Advanced Combat Teleport have no ki costs for you. * You are able to use the Multi Combat Teleport (MCT) power twice per round. * When calculating your bonus from a Superspeed which uses your SPD score (MCT, MACT, Zanzo, Shadow School Invent, etc), your Speed score is considered to be 20% higher than it actually is. This does not affect Graceful. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Immortal You are ageless. It could be a curse placed on you by some mystic being or just the incredibly long lifespan your people have, but you always come back. Eventually, anyway. Effects: * +2 Hp Modifier. * Per-level racial HP bonus is increased by +25. * You regenerate (1+(Level/8)) Endurance on each of your actions. * Androids regenerate +Level*5 Ki instead of any endurance. * You regenerate Level*5 HP or Level*1 LP back on each of your actions. * You have a number of Sub-LP equal to your level*200, or your existing Sub-LP is increased by Level*200. * Criticals that are normal instant death for you instead can't kill you. A lost head instead counts as a level three critical on every other part of your body. * Once per 2 rounds you may take an action activate this unique. Until the beginning of your next action you may not be reduced below 1 HP and you negate any criticals inflicted. * You recover from injuries at an accellerated rate: Criticals: 3 RL Hours Double Criticals: 12 RL Hours Triple Criticals or removed limb: 24 RL Hours. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Juggernaut You're the Juggernaut.... Bitch. Effects: * +3 Hp Modifier. * You gain an additional natural Resistance of STM/2 (Androids use STR/2 instead). * Any Armor Ignore and Armor Shattering effects are reduced to Armor Piercing against you. AP attacks still act as normal. * Once per 2 rounds you may spend 2 End to perform a Brick Block against an incoming attack. This is a block that divides the incoming damage by /3 instead of /2 and doubles your Resistance. You may not use any form of aura or shield with Brick Block. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Naturally Lucky You're character has a large ammount of luck on his side and you know how to wield it. Effects: * You gain +1 Strike and Dodge * The credits you gain at creation are doubled. * Any time you roll a 1 on a strike/dodge treat it the same as if you had rolled a natural 20. * You can reroll any strike or dodge roll up to 1+level/6 times per round. This ability may be used with parries. You keep all bonuses and powers you had with the original roll without repaying any costs - you just reroll the d20. This also means the defender does not redeclare their defense. You can not use this power twice on the same attack or defense. When applied to a multi sword attack, this only lets you reroll one of the strikes rather than all of them. * You may spend a reroll on a failed dodge or parry to reflexively block. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Will to Power Your determination is your strength and you especially make it so. You're hard to weaken and even harder to keep that way. Your spirit will not be denied. Effects: * +2 Ki Modifier. * +level*5 Ki Regeneration. * You have a special shield with (STM+MNT)*2 HP. This shield can block SP and even UP attacks and can be used reflexively. This shield can even regenerate; recovering level*5 HP each action in combat. Out of combat, it recovers its HP the same rate you recover your Ki. * Up to (level/2) times per round, you can make the Defensive Ki powers 'Aura of Protection' and 'Supreme Aura' have the effect of Flaring, at no additional ki cost. This flaring returns 20% of damage shielded by your aura to the attacker. This method can reflect all forms of attacks, even if it does not stop it. When you flare a ki attack in this way the damage returned is only 10%. The flared damage is UP / AS. In the case of Multislashes and Combos, one activation of this power covers only one of the damage rolls. * Additionally, you can use your special shield to force someone off of you, making it explode if someone is grappling you. You use the shield's current HP as your strength and roll a break grapple as normal. This depletes the shield of all its HP. Note: * Android's shield has (STR+MNT)*2 HP instead of the norm.